Mya's Ordinary Day
by NarutoUzumakiLuver
Summary: Naruto helps Mya realize her dreams for the future.


Mya's Ordinary Day

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

One afternoon around five o'clock, Mya was taking a walk around the village. Mya began to walk up a hill, and then she noticed someone dress in almost all orange standing at the top of the hill. She didn't know what the person was doing, but as she got closer she noticed that it was boy and he was looking up at the sky. When Mya reached the top of the hill, the boy turned towards her, and then he gave her a friendly smile.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage." The boy in orange said to Mya. Mya just gave him a confused look.

"My name's Mya Yotokana…future…I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I just don't know. What were you looking at up there?"

"Nothing really. The sky in general, I guess…thinking about the future." Naruto said as he looked to the sky again. Then he turned to Mya and he noticed she had another confused look on her face.

"Come with me?"

"Where to?"

"Don't ask question, just come with me, please?" Naruto asked again.

Mya finally decided to take up his offer. He began to lead her down the hill. Mya followed Naruto's direction, which was not to ask questions, so she just kept quiet.

The two fox vessels walked for what seemed like hours, but it was really only about thirty minutes. Naruto lead Mya into the forest and Mya noticed a lot of marks on the trees around them.

"You said you didn't know what you were gonna be in the future, am I right?" Naruto asked and Mya just nodded her head.

"But why did you bring me here, what's all this gotta do with me?"

Naruto looked up through the trees at the sky and said, "Don't you have any dreams?"

"Not really, like I said I don't know about my future. I've never really cared that much about dreams and goals. My only real goal was to survive through each day, is that a dream?"

Then Mya realized a lot about Naruto, he becomes one step closer to his dream every day.

_Just a day__Just an ordinary day.__Just tryin to get by.__Just a boy__Just an ordinary boy.__But he was looking __to the sky.__And as he asked if I__ would come along__I started to realize-__That every__ day he finds__Just what he__'__s looking for__Like a shooting star he shines_

"Take my hand." Naruto said as he stretched his hand out to Mya.

"What,?"

"Take my hand, why won't you live while you can? Can't you see that all your dreams are in the palm of your hand?"

_He said take my hand__Live while you can__Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand_

Naruto began to lead her to another place, she didn't know where, and for some reason she didn't care.

"My dream is to become Hokage, to prove to everyone in the village that I'm not a demon."

Then Naruto stopped, let go of Mya's hand, and turned towards her. Mya looked into Naruto's eyes, and then she realized that she shouldn't be scared of him like she was most boys, because in reality he was no stranger. He was just like her; two of a kind.

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words__Although__ they did not feel__For I felt what I had not felt before__You'd swear those words could heal.__And I as looked up into those eyes__His vision __borrows__ mine.__And to know he's no stranger__For I feel I've held him for all of time._

Then it began to get dark and stars started to shine.

"Take my hand again? Live while you can. Remember your dreams are right in the palm of your hand. " Naruto asked Mya.

This time Mya didn't hesitate to take his hand and then he led her to the middle of the village.

_And he said take my hand__Live while you can__Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand__Right in the palm of your hand_

"Look at the stars." Naruto said in what was almost a whisper.

"You know it's getting late…"

"Don't worry about the time, trust me, and just look at the stars. What do you think of when you look at them?"

_Please come with me__See what I see.__Touch the stars for time will not flee.__Time will not flee.__Can you __see_

Then, Mya suddenly sat up in her bed, and she realized it was all just a dream and that there was no such person as Naruto, and he never lead her anywhere.

Mya sighed and ran a hand through her long brown hair and said as she closed her eyes, "It was all just a dream?! Is he real, did he really ask me to come with him? But it felt so real…"

At that moment, Mya looked up towards the doorway of her room, and there she saw Naruto, that ordinary boy. Again he had his hand stretched out towards her and he said, "I have a deal for you. Take my hand, live while you can. Keep in mind that all your dreams are in the palm of your hand." Just then Mya remember there was such a person as Naruto.

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.__As I wake in bed__And__ that boy, that ordinary boy.__Or was it all in my head?__Di__d he __asked__ if I would come along?__It all seemed so real.__But as I looked to the door__I saw that boy standing there with a deal.__And he said take my hand,__Live while you can,__Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand__In the palm of your hand__In the palm of your hand_

Mya got dressed and went out to the living room of the apartment she shared with the rest of the members of squad seven. There she found Naruto standing there; he stretched out his hand again. Just like in her dream, but Mya didn't hesitate to take his hand.

_Just a day, just an ordinary day__Just__ tryin to get by.__Just a boy, __Just__ an ordinary boy.__But he was looking to the sky._

**A/N****Sorry about how long it took me to write another fanfic. I've been really busy lately. The song used in this one-shot is called, ****Ordinary Day****, it's by Vanessa Carlton. For the readers of HLA Gangs, I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I've been having a lot of trouble with writer's block. I assure you all****that I will be updating soon****. Please review and tell me how good or bad I did on this short fanfic.**


End file.
